Indulge In The Wine
by venomoxide
Summary: I don't have as much self control as she seems to think but, her innocence seems to know exactly how I feel." Rated M for swearing, suggestive themes and adult situations. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue. Drop pants, not bombs. **

**A.N: This is another one of my stories. It's rated M for lots of lemony goodness later on. Anyway. I'm still writing My Falling Star, this is just a side-story. **

**To the story-mobile!**

If I had all day, I could tell you all the things Bella does to me. Her innocence spits in my face just to test my patience. I would protect her from anything in the world except it's kind of hard to protect her from myself. Especially when she come right out and _asks _me to 'make love' with her.

If she really knew what I thought, she would run away screaming. Don't get me wrong… it's totally adorable how she can barely say the phrase let alone sex…. but, I'd rather she leave the whole thing alone until after our wedding. I don't have as much self-control, as she seems to think.

"Edward?" Alice popped her head out of her bedroom door only to find me slumped against the wall, talking to myself. "What in God's name are you doing?" she demanded, running up to me.

Trying to calm my breathing, I rubbed my eyes and stood up straight. "Nothing." I snapped trying to act composed. "Seriously Edward, I wasn't born yesterday. What's up?"

"It's nothing!" I bellowed before stalking off down the hall.

Alice's perspective.

"What in God's name are you doing?" I asked, truly concerned. He was sweating and paler than a vampire- no pun intended. He straightened up and glared at me. "Nothing," he barley whispered, voice raspy. "Seriously Edward, I wasn't born yesterday. What's up?" I tried to lighten the mood.

Obviously it didn't work very well. His eyes tightened before he screamed, "It's nothing!"

I watched him practically fly down the hall and into the bathroom. Letting out a frustrated breath, I started to walk back to my room until I heard faint crying from Edward's bedroom. Warily opening the door, I came upon a disturbing scene.

Bella was crouched over on the floor, desperately trying to clean something off the cold wood. I ran over to her and held her close to me, petting her hair. "Bella… what happened?" I took her face in my hands and tried to see what was in her tear-filled eyes. Immediately she stopped shaking and smiled warmly. "Nothing, silly Alice. I'm perfectly fine."

Edward's perspective.

"Get a hold of yourself, Cullen!" I spat at the image in the mirror. I was gripping the edge of the sink so hard, it left an indentation of my hand on the side. I could tell Alice had heard Bella crying. I knew Bella was explaining everything to her and I knew in about two seconds she would burst through this door and-

"Edward Cullen! You explain your sorry ass this instant!" she yelled, ripping the door open and letting it slam into the wall behind it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Drop pants, not bombs.**

"You already know what happened Alice…" I tried to inch my way out the door. Alice narrowed her eyes and spat, "You know what I mean! Why did you run out of there like a bat out of Hell?"

"Why wouldn't I Alice? Put yourself in my position for a second and think about it."

Alice let out an exasperated sigh. "Edward, it's Bella. She doesn't think like that. All she knows is that she was rejected by you."

I sighed heavily and tried to smile. "Did you talk to her about it?" I asked hopefully. Alice simply nodded and hugged me briefly.

"But, I told her you were coming to talk to her. Don't reject her twice Edwardo." She smirked at her nickname for me and pranced out the door.

"Here I come Bella…" I muttered to myself, pausing to gather some courage. Slowly pushing open the door, I decided to walk at human speed towards my couch and sit down next to her. Her cheeks flared red as she wiped at tears escaping her eyes.

"Bella…" I started, stalling for thinking time. "You already know the reasons I can't and besides, the wedding is close enough! Can't you wait another few weeks?" Lacing my fingers in hers, I continued, "It's obviously not that I don't love you. It's because I love you that I say no."

Bella tried to pull her hand away to protest but I tightened my grip. "Listen to me Bella! I do this to protect you!"

After a minute had passed, she crawled into my arms and locked her arms around my waist, whispering my name over and over into my sweater. I held her close unsure of what to do and mumbled assurances in her hair.

"Edward," her voice was muffled against my chest. "Please… please." She said over and over, lifting her head to look at me.

Bella's Perspective.

I raised my head to look at Edward's reaction, preparing myself for another rejection. Instead of coming face to face with my normal Edward, I found myself looking into pools of pitch-black orbs. I forgot how to breathe, how to think, how to move. His mouth was twisted into a deranged smile and his grip tightened. "Edward, it's me, Bella! You love me…" I pleaded, trying to keep my voice calm.

A low growl erupted from inside his throat as he curled his lips over his teeth. "Alice! Carlisle!" I screamed in a desperate attempt to live. I opened my mouth to scream again but only felt Edwards iron grip encase my throat before he rolled off the couch, pinning myself under him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. Sorry this chapter is super, super, super short. But, school is frantic and I was in a bit of a writers' slump when my other story got taken off. Apparantley its against the rules to write about the best band ever, My Chemical Romance. Even though I had nice, friendly disclaimers declaring to the world that NOTHING I WRITE ACTUALLY HAPPENED, DAMN YOU!! **

**... Er, sorry. I really loved that story though. TT' Anyways, I'm starting this story up again after a very long, un-needed delay! Hope you enjoy and I'll be updating more frequently now that I feel like writing stuff again.**

**I don't own any of the characters, they are all the wonderful Stephenie Meyer's. :D**

**--**

With only one of his hands he pinned both my arms above my head with ease, still cutting off my airway. Switching his hand from my neck to my mouth, he growled again as he lowered his teeth to the exposed nape of my neck. My screams were muffled against his hand, still clamped around my mouth.

Just when I thought he was going to kill me, he was gone with a slight breeze. I shot up into sitting position and looked around, spotting him in front of the window, his arms crossed. Cautiously, I stood to my feet and tip-toed up beside him. "Edward?" I reached out to touch his arm. "Don't," he hissed, recoiling from my hand, moving further into the shadows of night that was approaching. "See?" he growled, "See what I can do to you… in a single second. No one would hear you, no one."

His eyes were empty and held no sign of love for me or himself. "I hate myself Bella, I really do. I can't give you what you want… a family, a life, a future." He stepped further away from me, looking out into the moon light sky. "No, Edward, you listen to me, right now!" I demanded, becoming suddenly engulfed in rage. His pity party was starting to get on my nerves. "Why are you so insistent on shutting me out?!" I screamed at the unmoving statue I loved. "I love you Edward, you. All I need is you; that's all I'm asking for!"

My breaths were short and shallow, my lungs tired from the yelling. He still stood, unmoving. I still pictured him as the cold statue he looked like now. Unexpectedly, he spun around, grabbing me into a bone crushing embrace. "Bella, Bella…" he whispered over and over into my hair. He crashed his lips into mine, working frantically to move us both closer to the bed in the middle of his room. I let myself be swept away with the coldness of his lips smashed against mine, savoring the feel of his tongue battling with mine.

We reached the side of the bed as Edward pushed me over gently, falling on top of me with our mouths still connected. He pulled away, only for a second, to look me in the eyes and tell me what I needed to know. He was ready.


End file.
